teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Night of Sk'Okanabo!
"Night of Sh'Okanabo" is the seventh episode of the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fast Forward, which originally aired on October 21, 2006. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan *Cody Jones (Chris Adams II) *Serling (Marc Thompson) *Sh'Okanabo (Sean Schemmel) *Constable Biggles (Sean Schemmel) *Viral *Moviegoers Episode Plot synopsis Open inside Sh’Okanabo’s ship where the alien villain examines his gene seeds, preparing for “The Day of Awakening”. Next to him stands Viral, who asks what they should do about the Turtles. Sh’Okanabo decides that he will take care of them personally... Opening in the Turtle Dojo, Leo and Raph are sparring against Mikey. The skirmish spills out of the Dojo and into the lab where Don and Cody are working on the Turtle X battlesuit- much to Serling's dismay. Once the fighting has stopped and a discussion begins, the Turtles are shocked to discover that Cody has never heard of Robert Louis Stevenson or "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hide", let alone seen an old-fashioned horror film. Our heroes decide to take the boy to see a monster movie to show him what "the good old days" were like. Don does some quick research online and finds an alien organization that's trying to preserve old Earth culture, and they just so happen to show a triple feature of horror flicks. The guys pile into the Hovershell and fly downtown to view the creature features. While the Turtles and Cody are out on the town, a shadowy form sneaks into the penthouse. As the creeping figure moves about the domicile, evading Serling, it enters the living room where Master Splinter is meditating. The slithery form takes shape and we discover that it’s Sh’Okanabo - and he’s preparing to attack the Sensei! Sh’Okanabo ambushes Splinter and overcomes the elder ninja through brute force and his alienability to change shape at will. The villain pins Splinter to the floor and demands the location of the Turtles. The Sensei refuses to answer and the threat is removed when Serling enters the room and activates the security systems. Sh’Okanabo reverts into shadow form and slithers away, but before he leaves he overhears Serling state where the Turtles are... Don lands the Hovershell (miserably) and the teens head for the theater where they join the Earth Alien Appreciation Society members. The leader of the organization tries to narrate over the film, but he's pelted with popcorn by Mikey, who wants him to sit down and be quiet. Leonardo goes to get more popcorn to replace the one his brother tossed at the affable alien. Leo enters the murky lobby and grabs a new container of popcorn. As the Turtle turns around, the shadows coalesce behind him into wriggling tentacles that engulf the ninja completely. Stunned and unable to move or cry out for help, Leonardo is dragged into the darkened corridors of the theater. The Earth Alien Appreciation Society is delighted to discover that Mikey is an expert on historic film. Mikey explains the rules of horror movies to his new friends while Raph decides to find Leo. Upon entering the lobby, Raphael discovers the box of popcorn that his brother dropped after he was assaulted. Raph calls out to Leonardo and he hears his voice calling for help - but it turns out that Sh'Okanabo can alter his voice as easily as his body, and the evil alien lures Raphael into a trap. As Raph climbs the stairs, he steps in a pile of purple slime that drips from the ceiling. Raph looks up and sees Leonardo stuck in the same dark, gooey mess. Without warning, Sh'Okanabo appears and smothers Raphael in a mass of tentacles. Don is now in the projection room examining the movie projector which has been made by combining old technology with new. Donatello is so absorbed in the machine that he fails to notice the billowing form of Sh'Okanabo rising up behind him. The brainy Turtle is soon captured by the shadowy monster as well. Back at Cody's penthouse, Officer Biggles is getting the full report of events from Serling. The human officers find Serling's story of a morphing alien impossible to believe - which raises Constable Biggles' ire. Sh'Okanabo now has Raph, Leo and Don stuck to the walls. The grotesque alien states that he will interrogate the Turtles about "The Day of Awakening" once he captures their final brother. Cut to Mikey and Cody as they notice that the shadows in the back of the theater are now rippling towards them. Mikey tells Jones to escape out that back while he draws the shadows off. With Cody gone, Mikey escapes up the balcony with Sh'Okanabo right behind him. Michelangelo finds his brothers encrusted to the wall of the stairwell and quickly frees them. But the looming shadows have now caught up and morph into Sh’Okanabo’s true form. The TMNT prepares for a battle! Open as Raphael comes crashing through a wall of the theater and lands in the aisles. Sh’Okanabo smashes through the doors with a struggling Leonardo in hand as Mike and Don give chase. The battle rages on and it's not going well for our heroes. Cody peeks in to witness the destruction and decides to activate Turtle X to help his friends. At the penthouse, Turtle X springs to life, much to Serling's surprise. Turtle X breaks the chains that were holding it and flies off - unfortunately, the links accidentally wrap around Serling's leg and the unhappy servant bot is pulled into the air, being towed by Turtle X. Turtle X blows by Biggles and his team of peacekeepers who follow in hot pursuit. Cut to the theater where the Turtles are just about down and out. At the last moment, Turtle X smashes through the roof and Cody quickly jumps into the armor and mans the controls. With that, the four Turtles and Turtle X begin battling the powerful Sh’Okanabo - but even with the extra help from Cody, the ninja teens can’t stop their powerful enemy. Luckily, sirens sound in the background and Biggles and his crew begin to arrive. Sh’Okanabo decides it's too early to get involved with the law and flees. The TMNT decide to evade the law as well and disappear into the shadows. Biggles and his men enter the destroyed theater. The Constable finds Cody Jones and states that the boy has a lot of explaining to do... Later that day at the penthouse, Cody explains that once he offered to pay for all the damage, Biggles dropped the charges. The TMNT wonder why Sh’Okanabo was asking about the “Day of Awakening” during the battle - and what it might mean. Mikey states that anything that begins with "the day of" can't be good news. At Sh’Okanabo’s lair, we discover that the villain has added another twist to his plan by using some of the Turtles' DNA that he collected from tissue samples taken during the battle. Sh'Okanabo states that he will use the DNA to create something that will finish off the Turtles once and for all... Quotes Miscellanea *Sh'Okanabo takes the DNA of the turtles to create clones to defeat them. These clones, as seen in the opening, will appear in a later episode. *Mikey is featured as a celebrity when they go to watch horror movies at a remake of an old theater. The owner listens to Mikey as if he is a scholar when Mikey talks about the "Rules of Horror Movies." *Second appearance of Turtle-X. Gallery * Night of Sh'Okanabo/Gallery External links *"Night of Sh'Okanabo!" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Fast Forward episodes Category:Season 6 episodes